


Ride It

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An amusing snapshot in time.  Faint femslash overtones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a remix of The Black Eyes Peas "My Humps" that played on our local dance radio station. The DJ had mixed it with Salt N Peppa's "Push It", and we were in HYSTERICS, it was so good.

"Ride it, Ride it, hootchie mama…" warbled oddly through the nearly deserted labs, like a backup singer separated from her lead, and the band, and an audience. "Whatcha gonna do with all that junk inside your trunk?"

At first, Sofia honestly thought she was hearing things. It was a woman's voice, and a familiar one at that, half-heartedly sketching out some kind of catchy tune. Not quite in tune, but not that far off, it was more cute than discordant. The half-hummed, half-sung thread of tune led her to one of the labs, where Sara too-serious-for-her-own-boots Sidle was looking over a mass of battered clothing spread over one of the light tables. That was typical, but the little sway of music in those narrow hips and the elegant hands was not.

"Mmm… my humps, my humps, my humps, my lovely lady lumps."

It was too much, and Sofia laughed, making Sara's head jerk around in surprise. Hands raised, she approached her startled co-worker, grinning gently. Now, she could see the trailing wires of earbuds, one of which Sara jerked free and the faint, tinny strains of music escaped.

"May I?"

Still startled, Sara dumbly offered the tiny speaker, and Sofia bent to tuck it into her ear canal. Some bouncy tune drifted into her brain, and she chuckled at the lyrics that Sara had been singing. "Catchy," was the droll comment and Sara blushed.

"I thought I was alone."

"You were. I just stopped by. Not even sure why." Now it was Sara's turn to smile at the faintly puzzled note in Sofia's voice. Then she squeaked and laughed as Sofia grabbed her hands, pulling her into an exaggerated dance pose, twirling her to the next track that popped up in the headphones they shared. "This sounds like Greg music," Sofia commented to the strains of 'Hey Mama', and Sara laughed, a full, happy sound.

"Yes, he got me hooked on Black Eyed Peas. Even bought an I-pod to celebrate." Sure enough, the tiny white wire led beneath Sara's collar, to run down her torso under the snug fabric as Sofia looked down to see it vanish into the right pants pocket. The thing was so tiny, that it barely left a rectangular impression against the tight slacks.

They both laughed, sharing the simple joy of a shared moment of music and fun.


End file.
